


Mayhem at the Ministry

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Harry Potter), F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: MAYHEM AT THE MINISTRY by Katie BellEarlier this morning, a horde of creatures was unwittingly released into the very heart of the Ministry. War heroine and current Minister for Magic Hermione Granger was on hand to save the day.Turn to page six for more info...“She didn’t need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she was.” - j. iron word
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lysander Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mayhem at the Ministry

Hermione was going to scream if someone tried to tell her how to do her job one more time. The number of times her colleagues had come to her “rescue” whenever her constituents began asking questions was laughable. She didn’t work her ass off for other people to come and assume she couldn't handle herself. 

Sitting back slightly in her chair, Hermione picked up the next scroll on the meeting's agenda. 

"Now, you'll notice in paragraph three subsection 22.a that the spell damage ward's fundraising committee's budget has decreased by an additional 3 percent. The Head Healer has requested a sum of 20,000 galleons in addition to what they currently receive. However, with the current budget cuts, we simply cannot meet these demands. So, as Minister for Magic, it is your responsibility to ensure any fall back doesn't land at your feet," A tall balding man in oversized robes stated as he adjusted his glasses before looking at her.

"I recently stepped down from my position on that committee when running for office. The budget we had was minuscule at best and now you're suggesting we cut it even further? Forgive me, Undersecretary Hobbs, but where exactly is this money going? I've looked over the reports and there is absolutely nothing to explain why. The only increases I find are in your salaries," Hermione retorted looking thoroughly unimpressed with the facts and figures scattered about her desk.

"You misunderstood me, Minister, our salaries are not being discussed. We are here for your benefit. Without us how do you expect to ever be taken seriously?" Dobbs' condescending tone was unmistakable as was his polite, politician's smile.

Hermione was just about to respond when the door to her office swung open and a familiar shock of dirty blond hair appeared with a hopeful look on their face.

"We will continue this conversation first thing tomorrow. Please excuse us, gentlemen," Hermione said as she rose from her chair and watched him collect himself to leave.

Lysander gave her a toothy grin as he ran into her office and hopped into her office chair giggling as he spun around in circles.

"Well thank you for saving me from those boring old men," Hermione said, feeling her tense muscles relax in the face of his glee. 

Lysander stopped spinning and looked up at her, frowning, "Why would you need saving Aunt ‘Mione? You're the best person in the whole wide world. If anything, I saved them from you."

Hermione blinked in surprise as she walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"It's nice to be appreciated," Hermione said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. 

"I appreciate you. Without you, I wouldn't be alive because of that Voldy person. You saved the world, Auntie ‘Mione and I love you because of it," Lysander assured her with unwavering certainty.

Hermione rose and kissed the top of his head just as a loud boom reverberated through her office, making the portraits on her desk rattle. They shared a knowing look.

"Come on, let's go see what your brother got his hands on this time," Hermione said with a shake of her head. Lysander rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and slipped his hand in hers. 

They hurried out of her office and into the lift. The metal doors shut as a disembodied voice announced their ascent. The familiar jingle of music filled their ears as they made their way to the fourth floor. 

“It must be nice to have a personal lift now Aunt ‘Mione,” Lysander said, appreciating the lack of interruptions on their way back to his brother. 

“It’s wonderful-,” Hermione began just as they were doused in darkness. 

Lysander clutched to Hermione as she used her wand to seek out the source of the power outage as golden sparks rained down, singeing her hair. Ripping off her jacket, Hermione threw it over Lysander’s head and pulled him behind her as the roof of the lift melted away. Through the gaping hole, a small collection of minuscule-like dragons in various shades of burnt orange to deepest crimson entered. 

Hermione acted quickly casting a modified cooling charm, ‘petrificus totalus’, and a cushioning charm in quick succession as the firedrakes fell immobile.

"Wow! Brilliant!" Lysander exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling with pride as he peeked around her.

Hermione exhaled loudly as she tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. Looking up at the ceiling Hermione shook her head as she surveyed the damage. Suddenly, voices could be heard from the other side of the lift doors. An ear-piercing noise filled the lift and soon they were looking up into a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Need a hand?" Harry smirked while surveying the petrified creatures as his team pried the doors open enough for them to climb down.

"No, thank you, Harry. We’ve managed just fine. Aren't there any real damsels in distress?" Hermione replied as she helped levitate Lysander out of the lift and onto solid ground.

"Yeah, Harry, what made you think Auntie ‘Mione needed saving? She's the best there is," Lysander replied, giving his godmother a tight hug once she too was through the small space.

"Lysander! When I couldn't find you, I sent Harry after you," Rolf Scamander exclaimed, relief in his eyes as he embraced his son.

"Why does everyone think we need saving?" Lysander asked Hermione rhetorically who laughed softly in response.


End file.
